


Ready Player One (and Two)

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Jaime and Brienne settle a dispute over a treat with a duel, kind of.





	Ready Player One (and Two)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little one-shot for the prompt "Jaime and Brienne and a popsicle." I made myself the challenge to not go the obvious smutty route with that one. LOL Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> P.S. No beta so I apologize for any errors.

Yes! There was one left! He would not have to disappoint his nephew. Jaime opened the store’s freezer and reached for the last popsicle.

Only to be stopped by another hand reaching for it at the same time. He almost groaned when he looked up and saw Brienne Tarth standing there.

They had been forced to work together on a joint project between Stark Consolidated and Lannister Incorporated. She had made no secret of her loathing regarding his family’s business practices and Jaime’s reputation as a shark.

Of course, he had taken every opportunity to mock all of her honorable ideas during the project. Now that their work was finished, both companies were gathered for a family celebration at the local amusement park.

“Wench, this is my popsicle.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Jaime, you know I hate that nickname. And this is my popsicle. I grabbed it first. Catelyn had to go home sick, and I promised her I would look after Arya, and she wanted one.”

Jaime smirked at her. “Babysitting the boss’ brat for brownie points? Why, wench, that is a little less than your honorable style.”

“I’m not doing it for brownie points. I’m doing it to be kind. You know, something you may try from time to time. Maybe starting right now, by letting go of this popsicle.”

“Not going to happen. I promised Tommen I would get him one. And my reputation as the fun uncle is on the line here.”

Brienne scoffed. “I thought that was Tyrion.”

“You wound me wench.” Jaime looked around at the arcade games that populated the food area of the amusement park. “I have an idea.”

He waved over an employee, who was immediately dazzled to be in the presence of one of the Lannisters. Brienne rolled her eyes at this. “Would you be so kind as to watch this popsicle for us, and make sure no one else takes it?”

When the clerk nodded, Brienne reluctantly let it go.

“Let’s go, wench. I know a way to settle this.” He grabbed her hand, trying to ignore how perfect her hand felt in his, and pulled her toward a game.

“Three rounds of “Valyrian Steel,” winner gets the popsicle.” He began dropping quarters in the swoard-dueling video game.

Brienne laughed, and nodded. “You know I will beat you. I have the second highest score in the city.”

He winked at her. “Who do you think has the first?”

“You’re Kingslayer?” She scowled at him and flexed her fingers before approaching the game.

“Indeed I am ‘Maid of Tarth’ – a bit obvious of a user name isn’t it? Or is it? You do know what being a maid implied back then?”

Brienne blushed from head to toe, and Jaime could only grin. Maid, indeed. Brienne recovered quickly and grabbed her side of the controllers and raised a brow at him. “Ready to be defeated, Kingslayer?”

He reached for his own side. “Would you like a handicap? I could shackle my hands together to make it easier?”

“You carry shackles on you?”

He waggled his eyebrows. “Maybe…for reasons. Wanna find out why?”

She shoved him with her shoulder. “Shut up. Let’s play. To the death. Three times.”

It was a close match all three rounds, and Jaime couldn’t help but be impressed by her skill. It seemed the honorable businesswoman had a fun side too. And he suddenly wished he could spend more time with her to learn more about the Brienne that existed outside the office.

Jaime managed to defeat her in two out of three rounds…barely. He could rise above expectations and not rub it in – but where would the fun be in that. He crowed over his victory so loudly, he thought Brienne might pound him into the ground. Still, a twinkle in her eye and her lips turned up at the corner indicated she didn’t find him completely annoying.

Since when did he notice Brienne’s lips?

Since always, he realized. While she was not the typical girl he usually found attractive, she had intrigued him from the moment they met, even when their personalities clashed.

After Brienne conceded defeat in the video game, they approached the clerk for his prize, only to find Tyrion there eating it instead.

“You were supposed to guard that for us!” Brienne objected to the clerk. Jaime smiled at the fact that she was defending his prize on his behalf.

“I’m a Lannister too,” Tyrion said with a laugh. “And I just offered him double for it.”

The clerk just shrugged. “And anyway we had more in the back, I just restocked.”

Jaime and Brienne looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

“Well, it’s not a fair prize if you get one too, wench,” Jaime said as they were purchasing the popsicles.

“Well, it was the term you agreed upon.”

Jaime eyed her, not wanting the conversation to end.

“I demand another prize.”

“What will you have of me?”

“A date.”

“What?” Brienne’s eyes were wide and panicked.

“You owe me. I choose a date.”

“Jaime…you don’t have to…I mean…it was just a game.”

“Brienne, I don’t have to, I want to. Gods, wench. Don’t you realize that I’m crazy about you?”

“Really? But you are always picking on me.”

“Foreplay.”

Brienne gulped. “Foreplay?”

Jaime nodded. “Please say yes, Brienne. Just one date and then you can dump me and never see me again if you want.”

Brienne was quiet for a moment.

“You’re not joking?”

“Not about this, never about this.”

Finally, she nodded. “Fine, next Friday. Pick me up at 7,” she said before turning and heading into the crowd to find her young charge.

Their dinner date went surprisingly well, but it ended up at the arcade again. Jaime defeated her again in Valyrian Steel to get his first kiss.

Things got dicey when she started beating him in the game, but it turned out their ideas when it came to their relationship were pretty much aligned. Brienne was the one who claimed his first overnight stay at her apartment as her prize. He made sure the victor got all her prizes in the bedroom.

And later it was how they decided whose apartment they would move into. Brienne won that as well.

Jaime practiced the video game for a whole month before asking her to marry him, because he knew defeating her increased his chances of getting her to say yes.

He surprised Brienne with the arcade game in their home for a wedding gift – and they solved many a marital dispute through Valyrian Steel – the Kingslayer and the No Longer Maid of Tarth forever the top two players in history.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment and let me know what you think! You can follow me on tumblr at julieoftarth.


End file.
